Sequoia Pack/Chronology
2012 May 2012: The Young Ones separated after a fight with the Commandos. The other half became known as the Sequoia, it consisted of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six of the pups; Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer, Tundra and Tide. Petal was left behind and died. May 2012: Rocket Dog and Zero became alphas. June 2012: '''There was a huge flood and forest fire. Big Will joined. He challenged Zero and became the new alpha. '''June 2012: Ebony joined the pack. August 2012: Sequoias took over Geckos territory. Tundra was killed by a fox. August 2012: Swift Kill challeneged Rocket Dog for alpha female, but lost. October 2012: '''Took over more territory from the Commandos. '''October 2012: Ebony fought Rocket Dog and became Alpha female. October 2012: Swift Kill challenged Ebony but lost. She was kicked out of the pack. November 2012: The pack were visited by humans. The alphas were tagged with radio collars. December 2012: Swift Kill rejoined pack. December 2012: '''Rocket Dog was kicked out of pack. 2013 '''January 2013: Seacrest joined the Sequoias January 2013: The Sequoias lost territory to the Whiskers. March 2013: Rover activity calmed down, tensions lower in the pack. March 2013: '''Autumn was spotted around the pack and later joined. '''April 2013: Swift Kill was the first to give birth in the Sequoia pack. Three of her four pups were killed. Swift Kill was kicked out and was last seen. April 2013: Rocket Dog and Autumn gave birth to their pups April 2013: Ebony gave birth to Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Flint, Marbles and Cobble. April 2013: Autumns den was found by the patroling party. She was ousted carrying a pup with her. The den collapsed and killed the remaining pups. Soon after Autumn was allowed back without her pups. July 2013: Gautama joined the pack. August 2013: Autumn was kicked out. Ebony died during a hunt, Rocket Dog assumed dominance. December 2013: Big Will left in search of a mate Zero took the rank. 2014 January 2014: Gautama was seen mating with Daisy, Gautama was kicked out. Dingo went on roving. February 2014: Zero, Baker, Miles, Phoenix and Drew left the Sequoia and joined the Commandos. Gautama rejoined and took over as dominant male. Dingo attempted to rejoin but was chased by Gautama. March 2014: Daisy and Rocket Dog were pregnant. April 2014: Daisy gave birth to a litter of three pups, Rocket Dog killed two of them leaving an only survivor named Rakki. Rocket Dog aborted her litter due to the lack of food. Houston and Dougal appeared but were chased. June 2014: Territorial fight against the Jackals, Gautama went missing and was assumed dead. Avatar took dominance after a fight with Archer. August 2014: Rakki started contributing in the hunts. One encounter with Suitors. November 2014: Seacrest went roving. Avatar attempted to mate with Rocket repeatedly but was rejected. Seacrest returned. December 2014: The Sutiors appeared and were chased. 2015 January 2015: Seacrest, Onyx and Sonic went roving at the Commandos, Sonic was killed. Seacrest and Onyx returned. Category:Pack Histories